writers_against_coppafandomcom-20200214-history
Pertaleme
|titletext = white |colorname = #b2a1df |nametext = white |eng = Pertaleme |colorinfo = #b2a1df |infotext = white |colormeta = #b2a1df |jpn = |rom = |start = August 27, 2018 |projtype = Book Voice Acting |protag = Hydrogen and Oxygen |antag = |tcolor = |metatext = white |author = NicoNico Usagi |status = Ongoing |image = Pertaleme_New_Title.png |imagesize = 250px}} is a science fiction, chemistry-themed, high school, romantic adventure serieshttps://pertaleme.fandom.com/wiki/Pertaleme_Wiki written by NicoNico Usagi. The book series focuses on two teenage human personifications of the Elements, Hydrogen and Oxygen, who both lived with completely different backgrounds until their meeting. Later, the two enrolled at Atom Academy, a high school made for beings like them, where they met their classmates, forming the notorious Primary 12–a group chosen to fight against the evil organization Low Camorra after their rivals, the Assembly of Quark's, absence. The first fifty chapters were published on the series' Tumblr site and will be revised and republished into an e-book and PDF titled #StartPoint. Following this are books centered around each of the Elements including those who are not part of the Primary 12. All of these books are tied into the series' plot-line in order of their release. The first audio drama, Career Survey Gone Wrong, was released on May 9, 2019. The audio dramas/webisodes will focus more on the Elements daily lives as students and are not tied to the story proper but are canon. A visual novel based on the main story is currently being planned. Main Characters :For the full list please view the official doc *'Hydrogen' (voiced by Riho-san) *'Oxygen' (voiced by Mahou-Yume) *'Helium' (voiced by Sora) *'Neon' (voiced by Ethan) *'Calcium' (voiced by Raspberry Creme) *'Phosphorus' (voiced by Termin8r) *'Bromine' (voiced by NicoNico Usagi) *'Fluorine' (voiced by Proofles) *'Lithium' (voiced by Scott) *'Nitrogen' (voiced by Bryan) *'Selenium' (voiced by Ethan) *'Tellurium' (voiced by Yumeki) Books Main Series #''#StartPoint'' (First publication: December 11, 2018) #''Hydrogen and the Secret Cave'' #''Fluorine's Sweet & Spicy Bake Off'' #''Oxygen's Fashion Disaster'' #''Helium and the Cursed Medallion'' #''Selenium and the Midnight Witch'' #''Tellurium's Feng Shui Project'' #''Bromine in the Wild West'' #''Nitrogen's Roller-coaster Ride'' #''Phosphorus and the Soul Taker'' #''Lithium's Perfectly Imperfect Reunion'' #''Calcium Meets Her Match'' #''Neon's Throwback Weekend'' Collections Webisodes #''Career Survey Gone Wrong'' (May 9, 2019) #''Unraveling the Haunted Career Survey'' (October 6, 2019) #''Resolved...Kinda?'' (TBA) Trivia *The title and term Pertaleme is a compressed word from the Periodic Table of the Elements. This was coined by Usagi herself. *The number "12" has been a significant numerical aspect throughout the series. *Originally, only Hydrogen, Oxygen, Helium, Lithium, Nitrogen and Calcium were going to be the main characters. The other half were later added because Usagi felt that having only six main characters is too few. *Phosphorus, Bromine and Fluorine were originally the "love triangle trio". *Potassium was originally going to be the antagonist of the series. After a while, this role was given to Carbon instead. Later, Carbon was removed from being an antagonist. *The scientists were originally supposed to be the only human characters of the series. *The original partners were supposed to be Helium/Lithium and Nitrogen/Calcium. This was changed with the creation of Neon and promotion of Phosphorus to becoming a main character. *Selenium and Tellurium were originally very alike in personality and appearance that one can mistake one for the other. *Argon is originally less sleepy than he is now. *Calcium originally has braids. *The series' theme color is a mix of Hydrogen and Oxygen's theme colors. References Category:Usagi Kawausa Hishikawa